Waiting for a Miracle
by BlueSunflower-RS
Summary: At the age of 12, Sara St. James had a life-changing accident. She was fine, but someone ALMOST lost her life when protecting her. How will Sara and her father stay strong? Will a miracle come true after all? St. Berry future fic.


**Waiting for a Miracle**

**Summary**

At the age of 12, Sara St. James had a life-changing accident. She was fine, but someone ALMOST lost her life when protecting her. How will Sara and her father stay strong? Will a miracle come true after all? St. Berry future fic.

**For **_**As Long As We're In Love**_** readers**: I just changed my pen name as you can see it, and still working on Chapter 7, try to not let you guys wait too long :)

**Author's Note:**

The idea of this story is a combination of Taylor Swift's _Brought Up That Way +_ the movie _Sleepless in Seattle_ + the book _To Kill A Mockingbird _+ a story I wrote for another paring a few years ago. This sounds very weird…I know. But don't count on the plot of _Sleepless in Seattle _or the lyrics of the song or the book, they just gave me the inspiration, this story is technically NOT based on them.

So there will be some medical issues in later chapters, I'm not a doctor so please forgive me if there's anything not so reasonable or not correct.

As usual, please** REVIEW**!

* * *

** Preface**

**_Sara St. James at age 12, June._**

It was just a common summer night in the Big Apple. Cool night breezes flew through the city, and the bright, alluring midnight neon streamed into the windows with the air. But tonight wasn't so usual for one family. Their apartment stood on the Upper West Side, showered in the haze of the Broadway light, too tranquil on the surface to show any abnormality.

Inside the house, inside one bedroom, a girl—around twelve years old-was asleep in bed. Her long brown curls spread out on the pillow, and her breath was peaceful and even. However, a short while later, her hand clutched on the blanket firmly, a thin layer of sweat covered her forehead, and her eyes was shut tightly with some sort of pain.

"_Mom, seriously, I would've became your fan if I wasn't your daughter. You're marvelous up there tonight." She mused while tugging Rachel's hand and walk together toward the exit of Gershwin Theatre after Rachel changed back to her regular clothes, "Even though Fiyero wasn't dad anymore. I really don't like this one, though, after the bar was set so high. Honestly, why did he take the West End offer, again? Kids shouldn't have admired their parents at this age, normally, but as a professional audience, you two were **flawless **for this show."_

_Her mother smiled and squeezed her hand gently after she mumbled a long trail of comment at the stage settings and the light design and turned the topic to the performance._

"_Sweetie, we're not supposed to get cast together all the time, but I agree with that the debut was tremendously successful. Well, he had wanted to go to London for a while since last year. Not like it's gonna be a very long time."_

"_Oh c'mon mom, you miss him." She glanced at her mother matter-of-factly. _

"_Okay, okay, I miss him. So what? This is nothing to complain about." Rachel gave in with a chuckle._

_As Sara was about to reply, they almost reached the backstage exit, but as she saw the crowded fans who were waiting for autographs she frowned. On the contrary, Rachel was as calm as ever._

"_Mom, I'm starving, can you finish it faster?" She sighed, looking hopefully at Rachel._

"_Of course honey, just hold my purse for me okay?" Rachel handed her purse to Sara, "Wait for me there."_

_She took the leather purse and stayed farther from the crowd, when hearing the familiar ringing tone coming out from the purse. Taking her mom's phone out and without glancing at the caller's ID, she smirked, waving it to Rachel 'IT'S DAD' before going out to the sidewalk for a better signal and picked up. It was freezing out there, winter wind blowing fiercely cross the street on this mid-January night._

"_Hey dad." She greeted while pulling her coat around her body tighter._

"_Sara? Hey, honey. Where's your mom?"_

"_Are you sure you are going to ask about your wife first instead of your starving and freezing daughter who is now waiting for her to get out that fans' crowd?" Sara teased._

"_Sweetie, it's not unusual, just be patient. You can go grab a bite later. Although be careful not to catch a cold." Jesse paused, "I didn't think you would've gone to the show with her."_

"_Of course I did, it's Saturday, and it's the first week of school after Christmas, I'm quite free. How's London?"_

"_Beautiful city yet really different from New York, historical and elegant, we can come together for a trip sometime."_

"_That's great. And who's your Christine this time?" She asked curiously._

"_Oh. She's a British, a new star. Still needs improvement on her skills of singing and acting but she's done a nice job so far. How's your mom's show tonight?"_

"_I don't really like the Fiyero, others are all fine…Oh, I think mom is coming. Wait a second." She turned around and caught a sight of Rachel starting to wave goodbye to the fans, "Mom, are you done?" calling a little louder toward the crowd before Rachel made her way out of it and nodded at her, stepping out of the theatre and reached for her._

_And abruptly a loud and sharp noise of friction came into her ear from the street, and the previous easy countenance on her mother's face lost in the cruel wind and turned pale and panic. As she turned around to check what she saw, a bright and harsh white light hit directly into her eyes and she instinctively narrowed them, conscious followed by the realization of what was in front of her._

_Then there was a familiar pair of slender arms quickly wrapped around her, too nimble and fast that left her slowly-reacting. The mild scent of perfume overwhelmed her senses before her mind processed what was happening. Her mother pressed her head forcefully against her own chest, her back faced toward the bright light she just saw, before a blunt voice of something hitting on something—or someone, in this case—echoed in the night air, followed by a sharp, harsh sound of tires crushing with the pavement cement, and the strong blow of force pushed them down on the ground. There were sounds of shouting, screaming, and yelling came from the direction of the theatre exit where she came out from. There was a warm and sticky fluid came in contact with the skin of her cheeks. The cell phone in her hand was dropped and it collided with the ground._

_In the blur haze of neon and the voice of her father shouting something that she couldn't bring her mind to define, her eyes couldn't help the gratifying weight to shut them close, the world went dark._

And eventually, she woke up.

**TBC**

* * *

**I know it was shorter than any chapter I've wrote before (that's why it was a preface!). So yes, this is a cliffhanger. (Go ahead and hate me…)**

**What I can tell you is that this is kind of in medias res. So as you can see this dream was actually a memory. And from the season it happened in January, which was six month before the actual time point of this preface. Now here's the something for you to have a guess, about why this was a special night, what happened before this and what happened after this. (Quite wide-range of guessing…my bad.)**

**Open up for any opinion or guessing, or anything you want to see in this story. As always, please leave a REVIEW ;)**

**XOXO,**

** Andrea.**


End file.
